Dispensing members are known, for example formed by a pump, which comprise an actuating push button of which the body has a well for mounting on a tube for the pressurised supply of the product, and a path for dispensing said product as far as a discharge passage.
Therefore, by pressing the body of the push button, the tube is actuated to move over a dispensing/suction course of the product by the pump, in order to be able to retrieve the product through the discharge passage in a small amount or as a continuous stream.
For aesthetic and/or functional reasons relating to the attachment thereof, the dispensing members are conventionally equipped with a bushing in which the push button is axially movable over the actuating course of the dispensing member.
Moreover, in order to prevent the dispensing member from being involuntarily actuated by the push button being accidentally pressed, it is known to equip said member with a cap that covers said push button between two uses. It is also proposed to equip the dispensing members with a device for reversibly locking the actuation thereof by preventing the movement of the push button over its actuating course. However, the implementations according to the prior art are proving complex, in particular in terms of handling.